Raph X Reader Blood Red
by TinySpud
Summary: Follow (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) as she falls in love, gets a ticket for hell, and tries to make her and her new families life as fun as possible. With little time left, she is determined to make a giant impact. Even, if the impact hurts.


You sigh softly as you walk home from school. Your bestfriend, Casey, walked beside you.

"I know that look. What's botherin you (N/N)?" Casey asks worried. You turn to him and smile softly. Casey didn't care who was around when he showed his caring nature. You were like siblings, and you always looked out for each other.

"It's nothing.. Just preparing for another shift at work." You lie, running your hands through your hair. Casey nods softly, falling for the lie, and the two of you continue to walk in silence. You both live in the same apartment building, so you turned the same ways.

"If I stop by.. will I get a free treat?" Casey attempts as he opens the door for you. You roll your eyes and walk in, him following.

"Nope. Only Hailey gets that special treatment." You tease. You open the door for the stairs and follow after him. **( I didn't realize until proof reading that I made an unintentional pun X3 )**

"C'mon Shyness, please." Casey begged. You can't help but blush at the nickname. It was what he had called you the first time you two met after he had scared off a few bullies for you.

"No Jones." You grumble. Casey smirked as you got to your floor.

"Say it."

"I refuse."

"You know you wanna~"

"Caaaaasssee." You whine and open the door, puffing your cheeks. You knew he wouldn't stop annoying you until you said it.

"Bye Shyness." Casey's smirk grew as he set it up. You blush and look down.

"Bye Hero.."

"Now that wasn't so-" You close the door on Casey before he finishes. You smile to yourself and grab your key, walking to your door. You unlock it and walk in, closing it behind you.

You look around and notice immediately how empty it is. Your dad must've been working an extra shift.

You sigh and throw your bag to the side. You go to the kitchen and place your keys down, grabbing an apple as you do. Walking to the living room, you turn the tv on and take a bite from your apple.

The only show on that you could stand was 'Space Heroes.' You and Casey watched it when it first aired, making fun of each episode and how dumb Captain Ryan could be. Even after hating on the show, you two still managed to dress up as Captain Ryan and Princess Celestial. You two vowed to never mention that year.

As you eat your apple, Captain Ryan had managed to crash into another planet. He had made a friend with the alien girl there, and Princess Celestial was pretty jealous. **(Only now realizing I'm writing a story in a story)**

You cant help but chuckle as the two girls fight at the end. You had finished your apple and placed it on the counter in front of you. The sleeve of your (F/C) sweater moved and revealed your wrist. You cringe at the memories and quickly pull the sleeve back down.

"Nope. Not today Satan. Not. Today." You mutter to yourself. A second episode begins to air as you turn the TV off. You run a hand through your (H/C) hair and walk to the kitchen, parched. As you grab a glass, the home phone rings, startling you.

Placing the glass down, you walk over and grab the phone. you pick it up and place it to your ear. The first thing you notice are two arguing voices in the background. The second thing you notice, is that April is one of them.

"Hello?" You question, jumping up and sitting on the counter. It took a moment before you got a reply.

"Oh, hey Shyness, I was wondering if you could bring some baked goods over." Casey said from the other line. Your cheeks turn rosey and you groan softly.

"Not after that-"

"Please (Y/N)! I'll actually pay this time." He begged. You stifled a laugh and sigh softly.

"Fine, fine. I'll be over in just a sec." You grumble. You needed a reason out of the apartment anyways.

"Alrigh-"

"Can you bring some cupcakes!" A childish voice interrupted Casey. You sit, frozen. You had no clue Casey had other friends. Maybe its a cousin? You listen as Casey grumbles something. You catch the name 'Mikey' and figure it was the person that interrupted.

"Bye!" Casey quickly hung up and you roll your eyes. You had some sweets in the fridge, and went ahead to grab them. You made sure to get a few cupcakes as well. Putting the treats in a tiny bin, you quickly write a note for your dad in case he got home early. You grab the keys and leave, going down to Casey's.

You were curious too. Who else was there? Why hasn't Casey told you about them? Maybe he didn't want you to know. But why would he keep a secret? As you think, you didn't realize you went down instead of up. You groan realizing you had an extra four floors to walk now.

"Nice one (Y/N)... Nice one."

 **( Hope you liked the chapter! Im gonna try and update as much as possible :3 Sorry it's short, but I have an idea for the next chapter that would make this one too long.**

 **Have a nice day! The next chapter should be up soon!**

 **Vote, comment, share**

 **Bye! )**


End file.
